


Doujinshi: Prey

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky High's hidden power. Doujinshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doujinshi: Prey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a panel of a massive fan comic I'm drawing: basically, Sky High is captured after his match with Jake, and Jake realizes there's more to Sky High's power than he's letting on. Enjoy!

Excerpt from _Prey_ :

read from right to left

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my personal head canon that not only can Sky High manipulate wind, he can manipulate the constituent elements of air as well: one of the things he can do (but refuses out of principal) is manipulate oxygen. 
> 
> I actually wrote out what I want to draw in the fic [Prey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393719). I may do more panels in the future, but that's it for now :)


End file.
